Digivice
The , short for "Digital Device" is a device from the Digimon series based on the first Digimon product, the Digimon virtual pet, and it indicates that the possessor is a DigiDestined. It appears in every season of the anime, as well as the V-Tamer 01, Chronicle, D-Cyber, and Next manga, and several of the video games. Its primary use is to empower the DigiDestined's partner Digimon through Digivolution, though each version of the Digivice is also equipped with many other helpful features, such as radar or data storage. Even when Digivice's are the same type, they are usually differentiated by a color scheme unique to the character who uses them. List of Digivices Digivice 01 The is used by the Tamers of Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Taichi Yagami got his from as a parting gift, while the rest where shown to have theirs when they appeared. It has all the functions of the original V-Pet and a built in analyzer. Using it allows the user to transmit data to their Digimon, from various medicinal herbs and food to even nonverbal commands. It comes in a few different colors. By "hitting" two Digivice 01 together, the user can cause a DNA Digivolution. To cancel this evolution the Digivices must be crossed. This ability is often taken advantage of in order to make use of "Infinite DNA Digivolution", where the DNA digivolved Digimon separates again into its fusees and then merges once more, thereby reacquiring perfect health. Neo is most often guilty of this, and Hideto tried to have his WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon merge again into Omegamon to again acquire perfect health. In addition, a DNA digivolved Digimon can again merge with another of its level into Mega, called "Triple Jogress". ''Digimon Adventure'' Digivice The Digivice used Digimon Adventure. It is named in Digimon World Re:Digitize. Used by the of Digimon Adventure, the original Digivices were created by Gennai's group of guardians. They serve to channel the emotional energy of the DigiDestined, allowing their Digimon partners to digivolve as far as the Champion level; when used in unison with the energies of a Crest, the Digivices permit further Digivolution to the Ultimate level, and in the case of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Warp Digivolution to the Mega level. When digivolving past Champion level, the Digivices change color to match the coloration of their DigiDestined's Crest. Additionally, the Digivices of Meiko Mochizuki and Maki Himekawa show symbols in their screens. Like many artifacts in the Digital World, the Digivices bear the DigiCode for , specifically on the border of their screens. The Digivices also have a meter that shows how close the Digimon is to digivolving; the height of the meter is related to the severity of the situation. In addition to permitting Digivolution, the Digivices have some other abilities. They can project beams of light that have debilitating effects on evil Digimon and those under the control of a Black Gear will have it forced from their body, while those who are simply unpleasant in nature will be turned to goodness. These beams can restrain Digimon, and, on one occasion, combined to create a force-field that contained a massive explosion that would've destroyed the entire . On a more simple level, they have built-in clocks, and are able to track the signal emitted by other Digivices. To travel into the Digital World, one must possess a Digivice. Digimon Adventure 02 revealed that Ken Ichijouji also possessed a Digivice of this design, which was transformed into a D-3 Digivice through immersion in the Dark Ocean. The various International DigiDestined seen around the world during this series also carried original Digivices. In Digimon Adventure tri., Meiko Mochizuki possesses a Digivice of this design. However, when destroys , her Digivice turns black, with an " "-shaped DNA pattern on its screen. In Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer, Ryo Akiyama borrows Tai's Digivice. Though unable to use it for Digivolution, he can charge the Digivice with energy, which he can then discharge in an attempt to tame an enemy and have them join him. In Digimon World Re:Digitize, the Taichi Digivice is a swim ring accessory. File:Digivice (Adventure) (Tai) t.png|'Taichi "Tai" Kamiya:' Orange/Blue File:Digivice (Adventure) (Matt) t.png|'Yamato "Matt" Ishida:' Blue/Silver File:Digivice (Adventure) (Sora) t.png|'Sora Takenouchi:' Red/Orange File:Digivice (Adventure) (Izzy) t.png|'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi:' Purple/Maroon File:Digivice (Adventure) (Mimi) t.png|'Mimi Tachikawa:' Green/Orange File:Digivice (Adventure) (Joe) t.png|'Joe Kido:' Grey/Indigo File:Digivice (Adventure) (T.K.) t.png|'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi:' Yellow/Green File:Digivice (Adventure) (Kari) t.png|'Kari Kamiya:' Pink/White File:Digivice (Adventure) (Meiko) t.png|'Meiko Mochizuki': Black/Red; double-helix-shaped " " symbol File:Digivice (Adventure) (Himekawa) t.png|'Maki Himekawa': Symbol is a sphere with two groups of orbit-like curves D-3 Digivice The are the Digivices of the new introduced in Digimon Adventure 02. They were created by and the along with the s to counter the power of the Digimon Emperor's Dark D-3, which he had obtained by dipping his into the Dark Ocean. Soon after the three new DigiDestined children acquired their D-3s, released from the Digi-Egg of Courage, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi's and Kari Kamiya's original Digivices were upgraded into D-3 forms after obtaining the Digi-Egg of Hope and Digi-Egg of Light respectively. D-3s have a white center with differently-colored grips for each DigiDestined, as follows: File:D-3 (Davis) t.gif|'Davis Motomiya:' Blue File:D-3 (Ken) t.gif|'Ken Ichijouji:' Black with a Gray Center File:D-3 (Yolei) t.gif|'Yolei Inoue:' Red File:D-3 (Cody) t.gif|'Cody Hida:' Yellow File:D-3 (T.K.) t.gif|'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi:' Green File:D-3 (Kari) t.gif|'Kari Kamiya:' Pink File:D-3 (Noriko) t.png|'Noriko Kawada': Red File:Adventure 02 Epi50-4.jpg|'Hiroshi Shibata': Orange Takashi Yoshizawa: Green File:D-3 (Keiko) t.png|'Keiko': White Girl with cap: Grey However, the D-3s morph into different colors (the center is the color of the first Digimon which appears on the screen and the grip being the color of the second Digimon.) during DNA Digivolution, much like how the original Digivice does when the using the Crest, as follows: File:D-3 (Davis and Ken) t.png| Davis Motomiya & Ken Ichijouji: Dark Blue/Green File:D-3 (Yolei and Kari) t.png| Yolei Inoue & Kari Kamiya:Red/White File:D-3 (Cody and T.K.) t.png| Cody Hida & T.K. Takaishi:Light Yellow/White They also morph for Digivolution past the Champion level like the Adventure Digivice. This time, however, the grip has two colors. File:D-3 (Kari) (Ultimate) t.png|'Kari Kamiya': Hot Pink/White File:D-3 (T.K.) (Ultimate) t.png|'T.K. Takaishi': Green/White Dubbed "D-3s" by Izzy for their three settings—Digital, Detect and Discover—the D-3s possess all the basic functions of the original Digivices, allowing for Digivolution to the Champion level and DNA Digivolution to Ultimate. Used in conjunction with Digimental-type Digi-Eggs, stored within everyday store-bought palmtops known as "D-Terminals", D-3s also allow Armor Digivolution. A specific power that the D-3s possess over the original Digivices is their ability to open "Digi-Ports"—computer programs that serve as gateways to the Digital World. Original Digivices cannot perform this function, although once a Digi-Port is opened by a D-3, holders can still traverse the dimensional gap. This means that D-3's are necessary to get into the Digital World, as the dimensional barrier between the worlds was repaired when the original DigiDestined released their Crests. Ken Ichijouji's corrupted Dark D-3 have the inverse effect of a normal Digivice, projecting an energy which inhibited Digivolution. In the guise of the Digimon Emperor, Ken constructed a series of Control Spires around the and broadcasted this energy into them; in turn, the spires generated wide-range energy fields that prevented Digivolution in the surrounding area. Ken was eventually freed from this dark influence and was able to use his Digivice to naturally evolve his Digimon partner, ; although he possessed the Crest of Kindness, he did not use it in conjunction with his Digivice in the animated series. Toy versions of the D-3s were divided in five versions: Version 1 with Veemon and Wormmon, Version 2 with Hawkmon and Gatomon, and Version 3 with Armadillomon and Patamon. While the other characters' D-3s were used, Kari and T.K.'s were replaced with white/blue and black/blue respectively. There is also a "Paildramon version" and final "clear" version of Davis's D-3. In Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Ryo Akiyama uses the D-3 which eventually will belong to Davis Motomiya, while Ken also has access to one. They both can charge the Digivice with energy, which they can then discharge in an attempt to tame an enemy and convert them to their side, much like the Digivice did in Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer. ''Digimon World 2'' Digivice The Digivice of Digimon World 2 is level D gift for Data Digimon. D-Power The is the Digivice used in Digimon Tamers. Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka receive their D-Powers by slashing a Blue Card through a card-reader , while Henry Wong received his by slashing a Blue Card through a computer Digimon gaming attachment. Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Suzie Wong, Kenta Kitagawa, and Ai and Mako's D-Powers appeared before them in a shroud of light , later revealed to have been delivered by DigiGnomes. Ryo Akiyama borrowed Takato's D-Power during the fight against , and is in possession of a D-Power of unspecified origin. When Takato's anger causes to digivolve into , his D-Power overloads and is destroyed. He later receives the D-Power's ,The name is only mentioned in the Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle a gold D-Power which also has DigiCode written on it, reading: |デジモンテイマーズ|Dejimon Teimāzu|lit. "Digimon Tamers"}}. File:D-Power (Takato) t.gif|'Takato Matsuki:' Red and White with his first Digivice File:D-Power (Takato) 2 t.gif|'Takato Matsuki:' inscribed Gold and White with his second Digivice (strap is still red) File:D-Power (Rika) t.gif|'Rika Nonaka:' Blue and White File:D-Power (Henry) t.gif|'Henry Wong:' Green and White File:D-Power (Ryo) t.gif|'Ryo Akiyama:' White and Blue File:D-Power (Jeri) t.gif|'Jeri Katou:' Yellow and White File:D-Power (Kazu) t.gif|'Kazu Shioda:' Brown and White File:D-Power (Kenta) t.gif|'Kenta Kitagawa:' Rose and White File:D-Power (Suzie) t.gif|'Suzie Wong:' Pink and White File:D-Power (Ai and Mako) t.gif|'Ai and Mako:' Purple and White This Digivice can be used with a card from the Digimon card game to execute Digi-Modify to give the Tamer's Digimon extra attacks or effects. Though originally the Primary Tamers' Digimon needed to be exposed to 's power in order for the D-Power to digivolve them to the Champion Level, until a Digivolution Card aided this function. To achieve Ultimate level, Tamers needed to use a Blue Card for Matrix Digivolution,In the American version, Matrix Digivolution refers to Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate. In the Japanese version, "Matrix Evolution" refers to both the above and the Digivolution from Rookie to Mega and the D-Power is also used by Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo to use Biomerge Digivolution, which allows the Tamer to fuse with the partner Digimon to digivolve to the Mega level. The D-Power can analyze nearly every Digimon that the Tamer's Digimon sees , has a Compass/Radar function which can detect when an aggressive Digimon is nearby, and can display what the Tamer's Digimon is seeing . Ryo's is seen to generate an energy whip ; it is not known whether the other Tamers' D-Powers have this function. The D-Power can also heal the Tamer's Digimon . If needed, the D-Power contains a data port on the top that can be accessed by opening a hatch by pressing the up button . (It's unknown if a special option is needed to be accessed to open the hatch, or if it can be accessed simply by pressing the up button in an idle state.) While in Ryo's possession, Takato's red D-Power can be charged with energy to convert any of 's minions he comes across into a card for later use. Chiaki J. Konaka states in his character notes for Janyu Wong that the D-Power was inspired by the , as a portable computer interface for children. D-Tector The is the Digivice used in Digimon Frontier, its Japanese name comes from its notable function of scanning Fractal Code. When Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto, and J.P. Shibayama are first brought to the , their cellphones are changed into D-Tectors through 's power. Later, when Koichi Kimura's resolution purifies the Spirits of Darkness, Koji's D-Tector surrounds the boy in light and produces a new D-Tector. When confronted with , Ophanimon uses the last of her power to upgrade Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors to their second level, which allows them to use Unified Spirit Evolution. The D-Tector allows the DigiDestined to use Spirit Evolution and Beast Spirit Evolution.In the Japanese version, Spirit Evolution is the evolution used with both Human and Beast Spirits. It can be used to scan, purify, and then realize Fractal Code and Spirits. D-Tector users can communicate with each other, the creator of the Digivice , or with the Spirits themselves. File:D-Tector (Takuya) t.gif|'Takuya Kanbara:' Crimson/Black with green middle button. File:D-Tector (Koji) t.gif|'Koji Minamoto:' Navy/White with orange middle button. File:D-Tector (Tommy) t.gif|'Tommy Himi:' Green/Cerulean with orange middle button. File:D-Tector (Zoe) t.gif|'Zoe Orimoto:' Pink/Purple with light green buttons and pink middle button. File:D-Tector (J.P.) t.gif|'J.P. Shibayama:' Yellow/Blue with yellow middle button. File:D-Tector (Koichi) t.jpg|'Koichi Kimura:' Gray/Black with yellow middle button. File:D-Tector (Takuya) 2 t.png|'Takuya Kanbara:' Black/Red with gold wheel and green middle button. File:D-Tector (Koji) 2 t.png|'Koji Minamoto:' Black/Blue with gold wheel and green middle button. Digimon Pendulum X The is the Digivice used in Digimon Chronicle. It has an X-Antibody Indicator on it and comes in different colors. It is named in . File:Pendulum X (Kōta) c.png|'Kōta Doumoto': Purple/Light gray with yellow buttons File:Pendulum X (Kōta) 2 c.png|'Kōta Doumoto': Purple/Black with yellow buttons File:Pendulum X (Yūji) t.png|'Yūji Musha': Black/Orange with yellow buttons File:Pendulum X (Kōta) 3 c.png|'Kōta Doumoto': Gold/Silver with blue buttons File:Pendulum X (Yūji) 2 c.png|'Yūji Musha': Purple/Silver with orange buttons D-Cyber The D-Cyber is the Digivice used by the Tamers of the Chinese manhua Digimon D-Cyber. It's in the shape of a flip-style cell phone and also had an X-Antibody indicator. In reality, the toy is just an alternate Pendulum X made by Bandai Asia. By shaking the D-Cyber in the proper way, a Tamer could get their Digimon to unleash a powerful attack. Data Link Digivice The is a Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Next, and Digimon World DS. As members of DATS, Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Miki Kurosaki, and Megumi Shirakawa received their Digivices when they joined prior to the start of the series. Marcus Damon was given his by Commander-General Homer Yushima , who worked with Commander Richard Sampson to build their own by blueprints sent by Spencer Damon. Spencer Damon had his own Digivice and also built Keenan Crier's, which reveals all of the Data Link Digivices were created by Spencer Damon. After a failed attempt to capture the Code Key of Lust, Kosaburo Katsura, determined not to fail his client's request, produces a Digivice. The Data Link Digivice allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge" to Champion stage and with "D.N.A. Full Charge" to Ultimate stage. The lead characters are able to generate something known as a "D.N.A." (Digimon Natural Ability, "Digisoul" in the original version). It emerges from the human partner's hand for the evolution from Rookie to Champion, and from the heart which engulfs the body for the evolution from Champion to Ultimate. When received by a Digimon, it allows them to digivolve. (Almost similar to the "Spirit Evolution" in Frontier, with the exception of the human evolving into a Digimon) It is also capable of absorbing a Digimon from a certain device on the rear end. In the first two Episodes of Savers Lalamon spends most of her time in it, and fits perfectly, while Agumon seems a bit squeezed in. The buttons on its face are the same as the DATS logo. Is about 3 1/2" tall, about 1 1/2" wide, and about 1/2" thick. Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi succeed in summoning the true power of the Digisoul in episode 28, but the Digivice iCs were not able to handle the raw power and were broken. In episode 37 however, the same did not occur with Keenan, whom was apparently capable of controlling his Digisoul and digivolved Falcomon via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" to his Mega form, Ravemon. In episode 41, Sampson also showed he could bring Kudamon to its Mega form, Sleipmon, with his Data Link Digivice. A version of this Digivice is used in Digimon World DS and Digimon World Dawn/Dusk, except there is no D.N.A. system, and there is an added Digifarm function instead. Megumi and Miki's Digivices are inverted to symbolise their opposing coloured , and align to their Digimon's colour. File:Data Link Digivice (Marcus) t.gif|'Marcus Damon:' Orange/White with green screen and black ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Thomas) t.gif|'Thomas H. Norstein:' Blue/White with blue screen and black ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Yoshi) t.gif|'Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda:' Pink/White with brown screen and black ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Miki) t.png|'Miki Kurosaki:' Black/White with gray screen and gold ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Megumi) t.png|'Megumi Shirakawa:' White/Black with gray screen and gold ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Keenan) t.png|'Keenan Crier:' Purple/Black with purple screen and ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Yushima) t.png|'Commander-General Homer Yushima:' Green/Black with turquoise screen and gray ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Sampson) t.png|'Commander Richard Sampson:' Red/Black with crimson screen and gray ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Kosaburo) vg.png|'Kosaburo Katsura:' Green/White with green screen and black ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Kagura) vg.png|'Tsukasa Kagura:' Violet/white with green screen and black ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Nitta) t.png|'Masaki Nitta:' Burgundy/white with brown screen and black ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Tsurugi) n.png|'Tsurugi Tatsuno:' Orange/White with gray screen and black ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Yu) n.png|'Yu Inui': Blue File:Data Link Digivice (Sho) n.png|'Sho Kahara': Black File:Data Link Digivice (DS) vg.png|'Digimon World DS:' Gray/Cyan with a cyan screen. Digivice Burst The is a Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.Digivice Burst Official Site The Digivice Burst allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" (Digisoul Charge! Overdrive! in Japan) to the Mega level. It has all the same functions as the Data Links, plus the ability to use "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" ("Charge! Digisoul Burst!" in the Japanese version) to activate "Burst Mode", as well the "Signal Port", allowing the use of a new feature called "Air Signal", which has three functions: Aura, Barrier and Burst Evolution. In episode 29, Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino managed to repair their broken Digivice iCs and turn them into Bursts, thanks to 's training. Keenan's iC evolved to Burst in Episode 43 when he and Yoshino finally managed to bring their partners to Burst Mode. Spencer Damon was the first one to obtain the Digivice Burst after meeting with BanchoLeomon, before the start of the series. It is an upgraded version of the Data Link Digivice with the following colors: File:Digivice Burst (Marcus) t.png|'Marcus Damon:' Black/Orange with green screen. File:Digivice Burst (Thomas) t.png|'Thomas H. Norstein:' Black/Blue with blue screen. File:Digivice Burst (Yoshi) t.png|'Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda:' White/Pink with brown screen. File:Digivice Burst (Keenan) t.png|'Keenan Crier:' Purple/Light Gray with purple screen. File:Digivice Burst (Spencer) t.png|'Spencer Damon:' Black/Gold File:Digivice Burst (Dawn) vg.png|'Digimon World Dawn': Black/Orange with gray screen. File:Digivice Burst (Dusk) vg.png|'Digimon World Dusk': Black/Purple with gray screen. Dark Digivice The Its Japanese name is only mentioned in the Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation chronicle. is a Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad. A purple and green Digivice, it is used by Professor Akihiro Kurata to pseudo-evolve to either or through the use of "Artificial D.N.A.", which it can create. It has an equipped circuit line that is attached from the digivice to a small storage portable, which holds the energy to create the "Artificial D.N.A.". In Digimon Masters, the DigimonArchive resembles a Dark Digivice. File:Kurata.jpeg|'Akihiro Kuratas Digivice File:Kurata's Digivice (Troops) t.png|'Kurata's Troops'' Digivice Bio Link Digivice The is a Digivice used in ''Digimon Data Squad. These Digivices were used by the Bio-Hybrids under the command of Kurata to turn themselves into Digimon. File:Bio Link Digivice (Kouki) t.png|'Kouki Tsubasa:' Blue/Gray File:Bio Link Digivice (Nanami) t.png|'Nanami:' Burgundy/Gray File:Bio Link Digivice (Ivan) t.png|' :' Brown/Gray The Digivice is kept under the forearm, then when it's needed slides out into the hand. "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Charge" allows the people to evolve into a hybrid Armor level Digimon, while for their Mega level, only Nanami calls out "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Full Charge". Digimon Twin The are two Digivices used in Digimon Next. Called the Anti-God Devices, they were to be used with the Arbitrators, and , to take down should it become corrupted. They were given to Tsurugi Tatsuno and Yu Inui by Norn in order to digivolve their Digimon to Mega. ''Digimon Story: Lost Evolution'' Digivice The Digivice used in Digimon Story: Lost Evolution. gives this Digivice to or Kizuna after meeting them in the Real World. This Digivice allows Shuu or Kizuna to communicate with the DigiBase. Fusion Loader The is the Digivice used in Digimon Fusion. Each of the Fusion Loaders has a different creator; Mikey Kudo's red Fusion Loader was given to him by and Christopher Aonuma's blue Fusion Loader was given to him by . gave Nene Amano a black Fusion Loader to collect the energy of negativity for him, but once he completed his Darkness Loader, he abandoned her and she eventually revived her Fusion Loader with a lavender design. AxeKnightmon gave the Darkness Loader to his true General, Ewan Amano, but when Ewan finally came over to the Fusion Fighters United Army's side, the Darkness Loader was revived with a yellow design. The Old Clock Shop Man, who presides over the Digimon Hunts being held a year after was defeated, owns a black and gold Fusion Loader, and also gives Fusion Loaders to the Hunters; a green Fusion Loader to Ryouma Mogami, a gray Fusion Loader to Ren Tobari, a pink Fusion Loader to Airu Suzaki, a deep crimson Fusion Loader to Tagiru Akashi, a navy Fusion Loader to Mizuki, and a turquoise Fusion Loader to Kiichi Funabashi. Hideaki Mashimo and Noboru are in possession of a purple and a brown Fusion Loader, respectively, both of unspecified origins. Angie Hinomoto and Jeremy Tsurgi later receive an orange and a teal Fusion Loader. When Mikey pretends to surrender at Magma Zone, he gives a fake Fusion Loader made by to trick . According to the Old Clock Shop Man, the color of Tagiru's Fusion Loader marks him as a passionate Hunter. The colors of Angie and Jeremy's Fusion Loaders are the same as their lights of courage and friendship that digivolved to . Mikey, Christopher, Nene, Tagiru, Kiichi, Angie, and Jeremy's Fusion Loaders were originally a dull grey color until changing colors. In the manga, Nene's sister Kotone Amano also has her own Fusion Loader. Using Mikey and Kotone's Fusion Loaders for reference, builds three new Fusion Loaders; the first two change into light pink and pale green and become Angie and Jeremy's, respectively, : Light pink and... pale green...? and the three stay with Wizardmon until he is thrust back in time by . As he journeys through time and space, Wizardmon eventually happens across Mikey from before he entered the and gives him the last Fusion Loader, completing the time loop. In Digimon World Re:Digitize, the Fusion Loader is a swim ring accessory. The Fusion Loader is able to store a Digimon's data to allow it to recover its health . Unlike the Data Link Digivice, the Fusion Loader can store multiple Digimon. Although in the manga, the more digimon in the Fusion Loader, the slower the healing process happens. It can be used open portals between Zones and Lands , as well as travel between the Human World and DigiQuartz. It also allows the user to see into the DigiQuartz through a circular hologram. The Fusion Loader can be used to perform DigiFuse between their Digimon , and also to digivolve the user's Partner. The Fusion Loader is able store and use Code Crowns and DigiCards. It can also generate 3D maps of the , and monitor the ambient temperature. The Old Clock Shop Man's Fusion Loader can emit a red light vaguely explained as a sub-version of . The purpose of this function is unknown. In the manga, a Fusion Loader is also able to track other Fusion Loaders. File:Fusion Loader (Mikey) t.gif|'Mikey Kudo': Red File:Fusion Loader (Christopher) t.png|'Christopher Aonuma': Blue File:Fusion Loader (Nene-Ewan) t.png|'Nene Amano'/'Ewan Amano': Black File:Fusion Loader (Nene) t.png|'Nene Amano': Lavender File:Fusion Loader (Ewan) t.png|'Ewan Amano': Yellow File:Fusion Loader (Tagiru) t.png|'Tagiru Akashi': Crimson File:Fusion Loader (Old Man) t.png|'Old Clock Shop Man': Black (w/ gold buttons) File:Fusion Loader (Ryouma) t.png|'Ryouma Mogami': Green File:Fusion Loader (Airu) t.png|'Airu Suzaki': Pink File:Fusion Loader (Ren) t.png|'Ren Tobari': Grey File:Fusion Loader (Hideaki) t.png|'Hideaki Mashimo': Purple File:Fusion Loader (Kiichi) t.png|'Kiichi Funabashi': Turquoise File:Fusion Loader (Mizuki) t.png|'Mizuki': Navy File:Fusion Loader (Angie) t.png|'Angie Hinomoto': Orange File:Fusion Loader (Jeremy) t.png|'Jeremy Tsurgi': Teal File:Fusion Loader (Noboru) t.png|'Noboru': Brown File:Fusion Loader (Fake) t.png|Fake Fusion Loader used to trick File:Fusion Loader (Angie-Jeremy) m.png|'Angie Hinomoto': Peach Jeremy Tsurgi: Pale green Darkness Loader The , is a powerful artifact sought out by . It was initially dormant within an orb of dark energy kept hidden away within AxeKnightmon's tower in the Dust Zone. He sought to activate it by collecting massive amounts of refined dark energy. After being completed, AxeKnightmon presented it to his brother . Bagramon then gives one of seven copies of the Darkness Loader to each of his Dark Generals, while the original is given to Ewan Amano. The Darkness Loader originally lay dormant within an orb of darkness. However, when it was fully awakened and given to Bagramon, it took on the appearance of a black Fusion Loader with a spike motif. Its primary ability is to perform Dark DigiFuses between Digimon, as well as using Xros Open to undo the Digifuse. Like a regular Fusion Loader, it is also able to display tactical maps and battle plans. When the Darkness Loader performs a Dark Digifuse, the fangs at the top open up to reveal an orb of darkness. For the Dark Generals, this orb is emblazoned with their emblem. In the manga, when Nene performs a Dark DigiFuse between herself and , her Fusion Loader becomes the Darkness Loader, but becomes a Fusion Loader again when she digivolves into . File:Darkness Loader (Dorbickmon) t.png|' s Loader File:Darkness Loader (NeoVamdemon) t.png|' 's Loader File:Darkness Loader (Zamielmon) t.png| 's Loader File:Darkness Loader (Splashmon) t.png| 's Loader File:Darkness Loader (Olegmon) t.png| 's Loader File:Darkness Loader (Gravimon) t.png| 's Loader File:Darkness Loader (Apollomon) t.png| 's Loader ''Digimon World Re:Digitize'' Digivice The Digivice used in Digimon World Re:Digitize and Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode. It can be used to store items and manage the Partner Digimon's skills. When a Tamer is in the , their Partner can locate them through the Digivice. ''Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth'' Digivice The Digivice used in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. It can be used with an EDEN Spot to access to Cyberspace EDEN.[http://digimonstory-cs.bngames.net/keyword/keyword_01.php Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Cyberspace EDEN] It is said the EDEN Syndrome is caused by the brain nerves being overloaded with data due to illegally modded Digivices, as well as Hackers' Brain Jack.[http://digimonstory-cs.bngames.net/keyword/keyword_02.php Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Keyword: EDEN Syndrome] Appli Drive The is the Digivice of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Each Appli Drive is delivered to its chosen human through a machine and asks a different to them. Haru Shinkai's Appli Drive is delivered to him through a vending machine and asked if he wants to be a protagonist. Eri Karan's Appli Drive came from an UFO catcher game and asked if she wanted to make people smile. Astra's Appli Drive was delivered to him inside a box by a delivery drone and asked him if he wanted to follow his heart. Rei Katsura's Appli Drive was given to him by a Sugar from a grocery story when he was shopping, and it asked him if he was alone. The 's Appli Drive is delivered to them via a vending machine and asked him if he wanted to connect. 's Appli Drive was given to her by . Giving the correct answer unlocks the Appli Drive and gives its user an Appmon Band matching the Appli Drive's main color. Most of the time the correct answer is "Yes", and Rei is the only known case of the answer being "No". The Appli Drive can , which allows an Appmon to materialize by inserting its Appmon Chip inside it. It also allows two Appmon to perform Applink and App Fusion. . It also allows its user to enter AR-Fields. Each Appli Drive allows its user to perform a function related to their Buddy's attacks. Haru's Appli Drive allows him to type search terms to allow 's "Deep Search" or 's "Deep Dive" to be used in order to discover information when needed. Eri's Appli Drive allows her to smash buttons in a fashion similar to a video game controller to allow the use of 's "Dokadoka Rush". Astra's Appli Drive generates a holographic DJ set to allow him the use of 's "Music Hour". . Rei's Appli Drive generates up to three holographic keyboards to allow him the use of 's hacking abilities or 's "Barrage Jack". . Unfortunately, the day the Appli-Drivers were battling the Ultimate 4, they lost and their Appli-Drives got destroyed, effectively weakening the Appmon to the point where they died. File:Appli Drive (Haru) t.gif|'Haru Shinkai': Red and blue File:Appli Drive (Eri) t.png|'Eri Karan' : Blue and green File:Appli Drive (Astra) t.png|'Torajiro "Astra" Asuka': Yellow and purple File:Appli Drive (Rei) t.png|'Rei Katsura': Black and red File:Appli Drive (Protagonist) b.png|' ': White and blue File:Question Mark.png|Naoto: Gray File:Question Mark.png| : Cyan Appli Drive DUO The |Apuri Doraivu Dyuo}} is an upgraded Appli Drive.Unidentified toy catalogue, scans courtesy of With the Will This version of the Appli Drive does have a few similarities with the original Appli Drive in that it needs to be unlocked in order to be wielded, and can also perform the Appliarise function as well. Like with the original, it gets delivered to their chosen human and asks about them. Yujin received his from a sushi dispenser, and asked if he had any friends he wanted to protect at the cost of his own life. Unlike the original however, the Appliarise function is performed differently. In order to open the drive, the user had to push a lever that slid apart the two halves of the cover instead of sliding down the entire cover. Then, after the chip is locked in, and the cover closed, the user then had to touch a red button at the bottom of the Digivice to initiate the sequence. Appliarising an Appmon from the Appli Drive DUO will increase its natural power by 50%, as it adds part of the Applidriver's power to the Appmon. When the red conformation button is touched again, the Appli Drive DUO can initiate an Overdrive function, in which the Appmon suddenly gains a burst of energy allowing them to perform a much stronger version of its attacks. However, this maneuver will drain part of the Applidriver's energy. File:Question Mark.png|'Haru Shinkai': Red and gold File:Question Mark.png|'Eri Karan' : Blue and gold File:Question Mark.png|'Torajiro "Astra" Asuka': Yellow and gold File:Question Mark.png|'Rei Katsura': Black and gold File:Appli Drive DUO (Yujin) t.gif|'Yujin Ozora': Purple and silver See also *Digimon Virtual Pet Notes and references Category:Items Category:Weekly Featured Articles es:Digivice pl:Digipilot es:Darkness Loader